


一件小事

by Kuenyo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuenyo/pseuds/Kuenyo
Summary: 一件小事。





	一件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 别想了，全是私设。

香克斯于天亮前醒来，跌跌撞撞地翻下床铺，钻进厨房空腹痛饮大杯清水，又偷窃一只小杯子，以几乎要捏碎的力道握住，斟些许烈酒，半吞半吐，少顷即面色泛红。安抚过守夜归来的同伴后，他回到卧室，以手心里半融化的冰贴敷嘴唇，耐心等待。

* * *

 

海平线光光地亮起时，巴基睁开眼睛，手抚上有些湿润的脸颊。他看见香克斯正站着，凝视着他，像在凝视很远很远的地方。


End file.
